A Little Christmas Cheer
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: Christmas with the Guardian Force and two un-expected guests. This fic is a Van/Fiona, Irvine/Moonbay, Raven/Reese, O'Connell/OC, Rob/Karl (faint yaoi alert)
1. Mistletoe Mayhem

Greetings! Since Chrissie is so close, and the Zoids series just finished showing, I decided to create a fic of the crew celebrating Chrissie! This fic is a Van/Fiona, Irvine/Moonbay, Raven/Reese (yes, I am a fan) and O'Connell/OC. There are slight Yaoi moments, (Herman/Karl) but all in the name of the mistletoe tradition. (And lady Marianne threatening to kick them out if they didn't) So yeh. Anywayz, on wiv the ficcie!  
  
Disclaima: All characters belong to their respectful owners, except for Major Aiya Zeranduin, who's mine!  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
A Little Christmas Cheer  
Chapter 1: Mistletoe Mayhem  
  
"This one! Get this one!" Fiona squealed, as she pointed to a large, snow-covered pine tree. Van walked around it, then nodded.  
"Hn, looks good! C'mon Irvine!" Irvine, who wore a tunic and cloak, shrugged, before he heaved the axe that balanced on his shoulder onto the snow.  
"You know Van, we could just use the Blade Liger to chop it down." Van looked horrified.  
"No way! We have to do this the old-fashioned way!" Fiona giggled.  
"He's right Irvine. Just once I want to have a traditional Christmas." Irvine sighed and began to chop down the tree with Van. Once the tree was down, they hooked it up to the Blade Liger, got in and headed back to the spacious cabin they had rented for the holidays.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la, la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Moonbay cheerfully sang as she baked cookies in the shape of pine trees. Van winced at her voice.  
"Mmmmmmm, they smell delicious!" Van commented, and shook the snow off his spiky hair as he entered. He walked up to a tray placed on a cooling rack and gazed at them longingly.  
"Nuh uh mister! Not until EVERYONE's here!" Moonbay scolded, and slapped Van's hand away from the cookies. Van pouted.  
"Aw man! Where is everyone?!"  
"Calm down Van," Irvine said, as he came in, "the First Panzer Division are still on their morning patrol."  
"On Christmas?!" Van exploded, not believing people had to work on a holiday.  
"Yes Van," Irvine sighed as he removed his boots. "Remember, WE were supposed to be on patrol, but THEY took over so we could get the Christmas tree!"   
"Oh yeah..." Van replied guiltily.  
  
"Van?" A voice called from the lounge.  
"Yes Fiona?"  
"Can you please help me wrap the presents?" Fiona poked her head in the kitchen door. Van laughed and hugged her, as they walked away.  
"Sure thing Fi." Zeke appeared, and was carrying a large stack of wrapping paper in his claws, while the roll of tape and scissors hung from his tail. Van laughed.  
"C'mon Zeke! We have to wrap these last minute presents before everyone gets here!" A knock was heard. "I'll get it!" Fiona shouted as she opened the door.   
  
"Merry Christmas Emperor Rudolf!" Fiona greeted, the other three came behind her and bowed. Zeke hastily ran in front of them and attempted to bow, but fell over.  
"Hello! Merry Christmas to you all!" Rudolf laughed as he helped the organoid back to its feet. Lady Marianne stood beside him and held a small object in her hand.  
"Merry Christmas Lady Marianne." Van acknowledged with a bow. The girl giggled.  
"Merry Christmas! I have a small item that needs hanging." She looked to Zeke, and the organoid nodded. She gently climbed on his back and Zeke rose up until Marianne's head almost brushed the roof of the hallway. She reached up and taped a small wreath of mistletoe to the ceiling.  
"There! Now when anyone comes in, they have to kiss each other!" She giggled. Rudolf blushed.  
"Emperor Rudolf sir?" A voice asked. Homelef came in and carried a large stack of presents in his arm.  
"You can put them under the tree, but we haven't decorated it yet." Fiona said, and helped him.  
Van looked at Marianne as she eyed Rudolf, then ran around her and ducked into the lounge before she could say a word to him.  
"Oh Ruuuuuudolf!!!" She sang and threw her arms around him. Then she pressed a kiss to his startled lips. Marianne laughed as Rudolf turned as red as the dress she was wearing.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
"Major Zeranduin, report!" Herman barked into his intercom.   
"Nothing but trees, rocks, and snow. Oh and more trees, and rocks, and snow." The young major replied saracstically into her comlink, as she flew above them in her purple Storm Sworder. She adjusted the laser vizor that went from one ear to the other, forming an arch over her eyes, irritably. The lilac-haired major was annoyed at having swapped places with the others for morning patrol. Usually THEY were the ones decorating the tree, not Van and co. Herman sighed.  
"Look Zeranduin, I KNOW you're upset over this, but it's their first Christmas with us okay?" Herman reasoned.   
"Hmph. Whatever." She snorted. Thomas yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"I don't even know why we BOTHER to do this. I mean, there isn't anything out here for MILES!"  
"Lt. Schubaltz keep your mouth shut. Don't doubt our orders." Thomas gulped.  
"Yes bro." Karl glared at him through the intercom, making his brother squirm.  
"I mean, yes Col. Schubaltz sir." He mumbled. Karl smiled as the rest of the First Panzer Division laughed. Herman sighed, and ran a hand through his short blonde hair.  
"Cpt. O'Connell?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"How much longer until we finish this damned patrol?" The teal-haired captain laughed.  
"Only five minutes exactly sir."   
"WOOHOO!!!" Squealed the lilac-haired major, making everyone jump.  
"Dammit Aiya! Don't do that!" Herman scolded. Aiya pouted.  
"Sorry sir. Just happy to have a break." The blonde Colonel of the Republic smiled at the only female in the Division. Aiya was the youngest woman ever to become a major, and was extremely proud of her position among the best, as a pilot of a rare Storm Sworder.  
"We all are. Now what's say we go and show them how you REALLY decorate a tree!"  
"Alright!" They chorused, before they turned their Zoids around and headed for the cabin.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
Aiya landed the Storm Sworder and immediately ran to the cabin door. She didn't even bother to remove her visor/comlink. She pounded on the door.  
"Helloooooo???" She called, her violet eyes squinted as she tried to see through the frosted glass.   
"Calm down Mjr. Zeranduin!" Karl laughed and clapped her shoulder fondly.  
"But I wanna go decorate the tree!!!" She whined and he laughed.   
"We all do, Mjr, now calm down!" Herman said as he walked up to the two.   
  
"Col. Schubaltz, your brother isn't his usual hyperactive self. Is something wrong?" The strawberry-blonde man frowned.  
"Now that you mention it...Lt. Schubaltz!" He called his younger brother.  
"Yeh bro?" Karl frowned at the lack of respect but ignored it.  
"You seem quiet today. Something the matter?" Before he could answer, Irvine opened the door.  
"You've finally arrived! Merry Christmas!" He greeted, and Aiya bit back a sarcastic reply. Thomas' jade eyes lit up as he looked over Irvine's shoulder at all the presents under the tree. He pushed past him hurriedly before he dashed to the lounge. He plonked himself down, didn't bother to take off his boots, picked up a gift and shook it. Karl's eyes widened as Herman laughed.  
"So much for not hyperactive huh Karl?" Karl blushed slightly, as he soundly thwacked his brother over the head with his hat.  
"Thomas put them down! No touching them until after dinner!" He scolded. Thomas pouted and rubbed his head where his brother hit him, and nodded guiltily. The rest of the First Panzer Division laughed. Herman removed his boots, walked in and sat on a couch.   
  
Marianne ran to help the Major and Captain with the presents. Aiya was in the process of walking with Jake to the Christmas tree when Marianne stopped them.  
"You two can't come in!" She said, and placed her hands on her hips.  
"And why is that, Lady Marianne?" Jake inquired, raising an eyebrow.   
"Because you two haven't kissed yet!"  
"WHAT?!" They yelled, and almost dropped their presents. Marianne nodded solemnly.  
"It's a Christmas tradition that goes waaaaay back. When two people walk under a wreath of mistletoe, they must kiss." Jake gulped as Marianne glared at them. The crew looked at them patiently, with knowing smiles at what was to come. Aiya bit her lip. Sure she was close to O'Connell, but not THIS close!  
"C'mon and kiss already!" Thomas yelled.  
"You think this is easy Lieutenant?! How about YOU come here then?" Aiya snapped, then sighed.  
"Alright, let's get this over and done with Captain. I apologize if we regret this." Jake nodded nervously as Aiya gently kissed him. The crew wolf-whistled and they both blushed as they pulled away. Marianne giggled.  
"Okay! You can go in now!" The two muttered some thanks as they placed the gifts under the tree.  
  
"Damn! I forgot to turn off Beek!" Thomas cursed and began to walk to the door. All of a sudden Zeke rammed into him, the present the organoid was carrying to the tree flew up, and landed in the lieutenant's arms.   
"Sorry there Zeke." Thomas replied and handed it to him, patting his head gently.  
"AHEM." Marianne interrupted, and tapped her foot impatiently. Van stiffled a laugh.  
"If I am correct, I believe you have to kiss."  
"WHAT?! He's not a girl! He's not even human!!!!" Thomas exploded. Zeke looked sad, and stared at the floor. "No offense there Zeke." Thomas apologized.  
"So? KISS!" Marianne ordered. Thomas growled and quickly placed a kiss on Zeke's nose. Van rolled over on the floor, laughing so hard tears streamed down his cheeks. Thomas quickly ran outside, his cheeks burning. Marianne smiled, and sat down. The crew was silent, each just glad to have a break with their friends.   
  
A large thud was heard, and Karl got up worriedly.  
"Thomas!" He called, and raced to the door. He repeated himself, but receieved no answer. He opened the door and a lieutenant with light green/brown hair threw himself at his older brother.  
"Thomas what happened?" Karl asked, worry showed clearly in his emerald eyes.  
"I-I fell...and my head hurts." Thomas replied in a small voice and pouted. Karl breathed a sigh of relief and hugged his brother tightly. Marianne giggled.  
"No Lady Marianne, don't even THINK about it!" Thomas hissed, and glared at her suspiciously.  
"Hmph! You HAVE to kiss! You can't break the tradition!" She argued.  
"Lady Marianne, number 1, Thomas is not female, number 2, HE IS MY BROTHER!" Karl yelled.  
"As the future wife of Emperor Rudolf, I ORDER you to kiss him!" She demanded.  
"Oh no..." Thomas said nervously. Karl bit his lip.  
"Are you going to disobey my orders Colonel?" Marianne batted her eyelashes innocently.  
"...No Ma'am." Karl replied in a small voice.  
"Are YOU, Lieutenant?" She asked Thomas, who was still clutching his brother.  
"...N-no M-ma'am." He stammered.  
"Good!" She squeaked, clapping her hands together in delight. "Now kiss!"  
"I am going to need serious counselling after this." Karl muttered.  
"Yeah, me too. Well, here goes bro." Thomas tilted his head up and placed the barest of kisses on his brother's lips. Then he pulled away hastily, as both turned red. Thomas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Ew. I DON'T wanna do that EVER again!"  
"Agreed. How about we do not go anywhere NEAR the hallway, hn Lt.?" Karl asked. Thomas laughed.  
"Sure thing br-Col. Schubaltz sir." They entered the lounge, Karl sat on a couch, while Thomas at his feet. Everyone tried not to laugh, but in the end gave up. They burst out laughing and the two Schubaltzs turned bright red again.   
  
After awhile Aiya looked at them impatiently.  
"Well? Can we decorate the tree now?" Fiona giggled.  
"Sure!"  
"Alright!" She whooped, jumped up and punched the air.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
Ch1 down! Alright! And I am NOT a fan of incest! It was just a *tiny* kiss, and it's all in the name of fun. Hope u likes, ppl. R&R 


	2. Friendly Rivalry

Hello all! This chappy is a Raven/Reese (gomen Sarah, but Raven's taken! *lol*) Enjoy peeps! Seasons Greetings! ^_~  
  
Disclaima: Don't own 'em, 'cept 4 Aiya.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
A Little Christmas Cheer  
Chapter 2: Friendly Rivalry  
  
*two hours later*  
  
Aiya sighed happily and admired her work. The tree was decorated with glittery blue and silver baubles, candycanes and silver tinsel. She had left the star for someone else to put. She squinted and frowned, noticing that one part of the tree, near the very top, was bare. Aiya picked up a blue bauble with purple glitter and strained on her toes to reach. She huffed in frustration at discovering she was too short.  
"Let me help you there Ma'am." Jake offered, cheeks red as he placed his hands on her hips, and lifted her up. Aiya smiled as she tied the last bauble in place.  
"There! All done! Thankyou Captain." She said, as Jake placed her back on her feet. He blushed.  
"It was nothing Ma'am."   
  
"Pretty neat comlink you got there Major." Thomas commented. Aiya smirked.  
"You too Lieutenant." She walked over to him and promtly took off his comlink and studied it curiously. "Hn...Not bad. Not bad at all Lieutenant!"  
"Hey be careful with that! It's hooked up to Beek!" Thomas scolded, and tried to grab it back. Aiya removed her visor carefully, and handed it to the flustered Thomas.  
"This is pretty neat." Thomas said, clipped it on and turned the visor on. Stats flashed before his eyes, and a full view of the Storm Sworder's cockpit came into view.  
"Is this hooked up like mine?" He asked curiously.  
"Yup. Hey, what happens if I say-"  
"No! Don't!" Thomas said quickly and clamped his hand over her mouth. "It's still hooked up! Wait a sec. You said your one was hooked up...I thought I was the only one who had a comlink."  
"Nuh uh. Wrong there Lieutenant! I created my comlink and hooked it up to my Storm Sworder using the program you called Beek. Instead, mine's called Sora." Aiya stated proudly. Thomas frowned.  
"Mine is WAAAAY better than yours!" He huffed. Aiya smirked.  
"Wrong again Lieutenant!" Thomas glared at the violet-eyed pilot.  
"We'll see! I challenge you, 'Major Zeranduin', to a 'friendly' match!"  
"Hmph! Accepted 'Lieutenant Schubaltz'." Aiya sniffed.  
"Oh boy. Here we go." Herman said and rolled his eyes.  
"This one's certainly gonna be interesting." Van said as he laughed at the two that were glaring at each other.  
"Knowing my brother, he hates to lose. Especially to a woman." Karl stated and raised his eyebrow.  
  
Aiya snatched her comlink back as Thomas grabbed his.  
"Let's go." She said curtly and the Lieutenant nodded. Van held Fiona's hand as they got into the Blade Liger, Zeke opted just to sit beside it since there was no need to fight. Moonbay allowed Rudolf, Homelef and Lady Marianne inside her Zoid.   
"Alright, let's see how good you really are Sora. We'll show that Thomas!" Aiya said as she climbed into the cockpit.   
"Sora, mobilize!" She yellled, as the Storm Sworder took to the skies. Thomas climbed into the Di-Bison, and turned on Beek.   
"Are you ready to lose Major?" He teased.  
"I don't think s-Get outta my way!" She hissed, then perfectly executed a barrel roll with her Zoid and narrowly missed the Blade Liger's head by a metre.  
"Wow. She's scary when she's angry!" Fiona giggled.  
"Sora, reveal all stats on the Di-Bison." Her visor flashed as Sora obeyed, showing the complete statistics of the Zoid. Aiya narrowed her violet eyes as she spotted its weakness.  
"Beek, prepare for a Megalo Max!" Thomas barked and the weapons glowed, preparing to fire at the purple Storm Sworder that was flying straight at him.   
"Sora! Unsheath the swords!" Aiya yelled and with a shriek of metal, the black blades glowed gold as Aiya urged Sora faster. Thomas laughed silently. He knew what she was going to do.  
"FIRE!"  
"ATTACK!" They chorused. The Storm Sworder sliced the missile that was heading for the cockpit but one hit the Major just as she swooped at Thomas, slicing the side.  
"That counts as a direct hit Major!" Thomas stated proudly and grinned, but stopped once he heard the unmistakable sound of metal on metal. Aiya laughed.  
"Sorry Lieutenant, but so does that!"  
"It's a draw!" Van stated through the virtual intercom and the two rivals hissed with anger.  
"Next time Major!" Thomas said, and glared at the violet-eyed Major.  
"Ha! Next time you'll lose for sure!" Aiya sniffed.  
"Oh boy. They just can't let it go can they?" Rudolf laughed as the two pilots got out of their Zoids and proceeded in glaring at each other.  
"No, it seems they can't." Marianne giggled.   
  
Aiya walked back to the house but suddenly got smacked by a snowball. Aiya slowly turned around to glare at Thomas.  
"Oh no. Now he's gone TOO far." Van commented, as they watched the Major pick up a snowball and hurl it at the Lieutenant.   
"This means war!!!" Aiya roared and hurled another snowball at the younger Schubaltz. The two furiously hurled snowball after snowball at each other for about an hour.  
  
"I have an idea Colonel." Karl said as he watched his brother chase the lilac-haired Major around the trunk of a pine tree.  
"Hn? Anything to make them sane again." Herman replied. Karl grinned and ran to the tree.  
"I need a boost!"  
"Huh?" Herman asked, as Karl tried to reach a branch.  
"Boost me up!" Karl said, and Herman shrugged. The taller Colonel gently lifted the older Schubaltz up to the branch. Karl grinned and held his hand out to Rob. Herman hauled himself up and dusted his jacket.  
"What's your plan?" Karl smirked.   
"When I say so, jump up and down on this branch, okay?" Herman shrugged and nodded.  
"Wait," Karl warned, watching the two running around the trunk, "NOW!!!" He yelled and furiously shook the branch. Snow fell in massive clumps onto the unsuspecting rivals and they yelped in surprise. "Hey! No fair bro!" Thomas whined, as his head poked up from the snow.  
"Oh yeah! Take that!" Karl whooped and jumped up.  
"No Colonel!" Herman yelled, and grabbed the surprised Schubaltz before he fell off. The taller Colonel lost his balance, with the older Schubaltz still in his arms, and fell onto the snow with a thud. "Ow..." Herman grumbled, and rubbed his backside. Karl giggled like a schoolgirl at the look on Herman's face. "Shut up you!" Herman said and threw a snowball at the Colonel. Karl ducked and tackled Herman down.   
"Sorry if we're interrupting a 'private moment' Colonel Herman and Schubaltz, but we need to go back inside before we catch a cold." Fiona giggled as Herman helped a blushing Karl back to his feet. "Yeah bro! It's almost pressie time!" Thomas said happily, and almost dragged his older brother into a door as he ran to the cabin holding Karl's hand.   
"C'mon Ma'am, we better get there before Thomas opens ALL the presents!" Jake commented as he offered a hand to the still buried Major and helped her up. Aiya laughed and leant her head on his shoulder as they walked back. The rest of the crew slowly walked back, admiring the setting sun as it lit up the snow.   
  
Van entered the hallway with Fiona and laughed at Herman and Karl, who were getting a lecture from Lady Marianne.  
"C'mon Lady Marianne, you aren't *serious* about them *kissing*, right?"  
"Of course I am!" She snapped and turned back to the two Colonels, but found them gone.  
"Hey!" She huffed and Karl laughed.  
"Sorry m'lady, but the rule only applies if we're *under* the mistletoe."  
"Darn!" Marianne cursed, "I'll get you next time!"  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
Raven peeked into the window, tears forming in his cold eyes. They all looked so happy, even the handsome Colonel Schubaltz, who used to be untouchable. The last time he was ever happy was the last Christmas he spent with his family. He surveyed the warm scene before him with a terrible ache in his heart. A fire was roaring heartily and Zeke was curled up before it, with Fiona warming her hands beside him. Van, who was trying to steal cookies, was getting hit over the head by an annoyed Irvine. Moonbay was setting up the table with a whole feast of Christmas treats. Aiya and Thomas were having a "my Zoid is better than your Zoid" competition. Jake was restraining Aiya while Karl was restraining Thomas, as the two tried to punch each other. Herman was laughing at the two, and helping Rudolf, Marianne and Homelef organize the many presents under the tree.   
  
He felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder just as tears fell from his eyes. He spun around and saw Reese, her warm blue eyes filled with sincerity.  
"What do you want?" Raven hissed and Reese blushed.  
"It's Christmas today Raven...and I-"  
"In case you haven't noticed Reese, I don't care about Christmas." Raven spat and Reese took a step back.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just thought that you might be happier if I gave you a gift..." She stammered, and took another step away from the angry teen.  
"A gift?" He repeated and the cerulean-haired ancient Zoidian nodded. Reese gently held out a small wrapped package.   
"For me? A *gift* for me?" Raven asked, shocked that she would give him something. She blushed and nodded, before placing it in his hands.  
"I...I understand if you don't want me with you then I'll leave." Reese said sadly and walked over to where Specula and Shadow (s/p?!) sat beneath a tree. Raven stared at the small package in his hands, he hadn't received a gift since Prozen had given him Shadow. With trembling fingers he unwrapped it and found a jewelry box. He opened the lid and gasped. It was a silver ring with a smoky quartz raven on it. A tear slid down from his eye as he tried it on. The raven sparkled back at him and he spotted two amethyst gems for eyes, the color of his own.   
"Do you like it?" Reese asked in a small voice behind him.  
"It's so beautiful..."  
"I just wanted to give you something for taking care of me when I was sick." Reese replied.  
"But I have no gift to give you Reese." He whispered, and turned away guiltily. She chuckled softly. "You already took care of me Raven, and that's a gift itself." Raven smiled at her and she embraced him as he began to cry. "Thankyou so much..." He whispered.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
Van saw sad, violet eyes gaze into their window and observe the happy scene. He knew who it was at once. Raven. A few moments later, a cerulean haired woman gave him a small gift and left. Reese, the ancient Zoidian. He watched with a smile as Raven wore the ring and embraced the woman, crying.   
"What are you doing Van?" Fiona asked as she embraced him.  
"I have an idea..." He started, and Fiona followed his gaze to where Raven and Reese were embracing outside. She smiled.  
"We have plenty of food for two more guests." Fiona re-assured and Van smiled.  
"I'll be back in a second." He called behind him, as he ran to the door.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
Heyo! Is it okeiz peeps? U can pwetty much get what Van's gonna do! ^_^ 


	3. The Perfect Gift

Back again! Last chappy peeps! This chapta is vewy soppy and contains some yaoi but hey, it's christmas. (and Lady Marianne is threatening them.)   
  
Disclaima: Not mine! 'Cept 4 Aiya.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
A Little Christmas Cheer   
Chapter 3: The Perfect Gift  
  
"Raven?" Van asked cautiously, as he approached the two. Raven pulled away hastily and blushed.  
"What do you want?" Raven snapped.  
"I..we...we'd like you two to join us inside," Van stammered, "Shadow and Specula are welcome as well. Zeke needs some company."  
"You-you're inviting *us* to celebrate with you? But what will the team think?" Reese reasoned.  
"It's Christmas isn't it? Christmas is a time of giving and sharing, not to mention a time of peace. So how about it?" Van asked, and offered his hand to his taller, former rival. Raven paused, unsure of what to do. He turned to Reese and she nodded.   
"Alright." He replied at last, and shook Van's hand. Van smiled.   
"C'mon then!" He laughed, and pulled the two inside, while the two organoids followed.   
  
"There is no *way* they can come in!" Marianne said, with her hands on her hips.  
"I told you this was a bad idea." Raven said sadly and turned to leave, holding Reese's hand. Marianne giggled. "You didn't let me finish! You can only come in *after* you kiss!" She finished happily, and pointed to the mistletoe above their heads.  
"It's a tradition that if two people stand under mistletoe-"  
"Then they must kiss." Reese finished quietly, and looked to Raven nervously.  
"You better do it. She's very scary when she gets mad." Van laughed, and walked over to Fiona.  
"I know from experience." Rudolf commented.   
"Hey!" Marianne huffed. Raven met Reese's blue gaze. Without a word he swooped down and kissed her, his arms circling her small frame. Her eyes widened and after a moment she embraced him and kissed back. "I-I love you Reese...Merry Christmas." He whispered. Reese laughed softly.  
"I know Raven, but thankyou for telling me. I love you too..." Marianne giggled and clapped her hands together. "Yay!" She squealed. The romantic moment was interrupted by a small voice.  
"Can we open the pressies now?" Thomas whined and Karl sighed. (I am NOT related to him) He thought, and soundly thwacked his brother with his hat.  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Fiona said happily, and handed out identical packages to everyone. Thomas ripped the wrapping to shreds in the blink of an eye, and opened the box.   
"What is it?" Karl asked, and curiously peeked over his shoulder.  
"It's a me!" Thomas squealed.   
"Excuse me?"   
"Lookie!" Thomas squealed, and thrust a plushie of himself at his brother. "It's a me!" Karl laughed as he held the small plushie of his brother. Fiona laughed.  
"Yes, Moonbay and I hand sewed them for all of you."   
"Thankyou!" Thomas said, and embraced Fiona and Moonbay, "C'mon bro! I wanna see your you!" The older Schubaltz smiled as he unwrapped his gift. Thomas snatched the plushie from him immediately. "Lookie bro! They even got all your badges right! And you even have a hat!" Thomas handed the miniature Karl to his brother and hugged his little 'him'.   
"Thankyou very much." Karl nodded, a smile on his lips as he inspected his plushie. He was surprised that his brother was right. On his uniform were miniature badges and even a badge on his hat, identical to the ones he wore.  
  
"Here you go Van." Fiona smiled, and kissed him softly. Van smiled as he gazed at a miniature replica of himself.   
"Thanks Fi!" He said, and hugged the smiling girl.  
  
"This is for you!" Moonbay said, and handed a package to the startled Irvine. She giggled at the look on his face as he held the plushie.   
"Wow...Thanks Moonbay." He replied, and smiled slightly.  
"That's only part one of your present." She said, and placed her hands on her slender hips.  
"So what's part two?"  
"This." Moonbay kissed the startled Irvine as Van and Fiona laughed.  
"Did you just-?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Okay." Irvine shrugged, and kissed Moonbay again. The crew laughed at the two rivals who had realized their feelings at last.  
  
"Raven? Reese?" Fiona asked in a small voice.  
"Yes?"  
"Uhm...I have a gift for you both as well..." Fiona handed small plushies of the two to the startled couple.  
"Thankyou Fiona." Reese nodded. Raven stared at his replica, and then at Reese's. Reese smiled.  
"Can I have your you?" She asked and Raven grinned.  
"Only if I can have you..." He replied and Reese smiled cheekily and hugged him.  
"Which me?" Reese asked, eyes full of mischief. Raven laughed and placed a slightly nervous kiss on her lips. "Both if that's possible." The two new found lovers traded plushies.  
  
"Colonel Schubaltz?"  
"Hn?" Karl looked up with amusement in his eyes from watching Thomas play with his plushie.  
"I have a gift for you but you have to follow me." Herman said nervously. Karl's eyebrows drew together in confusion but he nodded. Herman led him to the hallway.  
"Merry Christmas Karl."  
"Huh? But Colonel, I don't see anything...All I see is the hallway and the mistle-" The taller Colonel cut off Karl by kissing him fiercely. Once he pulled back, all Karl could do was stare at Herman, his mouth open with shock.  
"I know you probably will hate me and never treat me the same, but you have to understand Colonel Schubaltz...Karl...that I-I...love you." Herman whispered and braced himself for rejection. Karl smiled, his beautiful jade eyes filled with love as he embraced the taller Colonel.  
"I love you too..." Karl replied, and tilted his head up for another kiss.  
  
"Aw! Aren't they sooooo cute?????" Aiya squealed and hugged Jake.   
"Uh...yeh." He stammered, and blushed before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"And I didn't even have to tell them to kiss!" Marianne said happily. Thomas smiled at his brother, happy that his senior finally found peace in his hectic life. He snapped out of his trance and called the organoids over.  
"Hey guys. Since Fi and Van are kinda...busy, here are your pressies." He handed little replicas to the organoids.  
"Aren't they cute?" He asked, and patted Zeke. Zeke growled happily and nuzzled Thomas who laughed. "You're welcome Zeke."  
  
Specula shyly held out her plushie to Shadow. The black organoid looked confused, then realized that Specula was offering a gift. He growled happily and gave his plushie to her and nuzzled her fondly. Specula squeaked happily and nuzzled Shadow in return.  
  
"Reese?" Aiya asked, and gently tapped her shoulder.  
"Hn?"  
"Uhm...you see I-I," Aiya stammered, and handed her a bright golden star. "I didn't want to put the star on myself. I wanted someone else to do it. Uhm...could you-?"  
"You want *me* to put up the star?" Reese asked, and held the star delicately, as if it were worth the world. "But what about your friends?"  
"It's Christmas, and Christmas is a time for friendships old and new. So how about it Reese?" The ancient Zoidian stared at the young lilac-haired major before nodding nervously.  
"I-I guess it wouldn't hurt..."  
"That's the spirit!" Aiya laughed and helped her to her feet. Reese walked to the tree and looked to Specula to boost her up. Her blue eyes widened as she felt someone lift her up.  
"You really need to grow Reese." Raven commented and she laughed.  
"Or you need to shrink some." She reached up and placed the star onto the tip of the tree. Raven gently put her back onto the ground and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"I...I want to say thankyou to you all...for making Reese and I feel...human again," Raven began, finding the words difficult to say. Reese gave him a reassuring smile and he continued. "I just want to say thankyou for adding a little Christmas cheer to what would've been a sad Christmas."  
  
***************************_***************************_***************************_*************  
OWARI! Ah! At last! *breaths sigh of relief* R&R peeps! And Seasons Greetings to you all! ^_~ 


End file.
